Little Hints
by Blazing Scarlet
Summary: "There's someone else I like, and that person is a barbaric, wild girl." "Now who's that, wimp?" Some Franticshipping drabbles.


**Little Hints**

_Me: Some Franticshipping drabbles, please R&R. I apologize if the characters are too OOC, and to be honest, I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, and this is my first PKMN fanfiction. Just bear with me, and give it a chance._

* * *

**#1. Battling**

"Sapphire, for the last time I'm saying this, I will not battle you." Ruby said stoically, adjusting his hat.

"What if I give ya some benefits, Ruby?"

"I'll battle you, if you agree to do anything I want for a day." Ruby answered.

Sapphire was stumped. Anything that prissy idiot wanted for a whole, entire, long, day? She glared at him while she contemplated her choices. If she agreed, it meant a battle.

"No, but let's make it a bet again. I win, you battle me unconditionally, you win, you get what you want." Sapphire said, deciding it was for the best.

"Deal."

Sapphire was left idly wondering some time later how she even managed to lose to an idiot who stopped the battle several times to get his pokemon to pose for photographs.

* * *

**#2. Anything**

"Sapphire, you promised!" Ruby hollered, as Sapphire ducked out of his way.

"I am not putting on that blue sequin dress! Would ya look at it, it's so sparkly, and it at slits at the side, slits!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"You lost the battle, Sapphire, so don't even argue. Honor your bet at least, wild girl."

Grumbling, Sapphire stood still as Ruby went about putting on that disgustingly sparkly dress on her. He even made her some white underdress to wear inside! Sapphire growled as she saw Ruby take out his make-up case. Ruby applied on lipgloss, and mascara for her. Sapphire shuddered at the thought of how she would simply look like. Ruby went about fixing her hair, leaving her trademark bangs framing her face. He then cleaned her nails, and filed them, before applying on blue glittery nail polish on them. Ruby even made Sapphire wear a pair of stilettos.

"Done, and you look nice." Ruby said, satisfied with his artwork.

"Yuck, I look so, fake." Sapphire said, pretending to puke.

"Come on, I'm going to take some pictures to keep."

Grumbling again, Sapphire did what Ruby told her. After all, she couldn't really resist that guy.

* * *

**#3. Marge**

"I won these contests against Marge, Marge!" Ruby exclaimed, presenting his pokemon.

Sapphire scowled instinctively. Marge? That Magma woman? Ruby met up with her?

"Uh, Sapph?"

Sapphire hissed, "Why did you meet up with her?"

"Meet up? No, we just competed in a few contests together!"

"Yeah right, stupid." Sapphire yelled.

"Sapphire, what's with you? Marge is reformed anyway. Besides, she is a contest expert! Do you even know how it feels like to beat her?"

"You obviously like her! She tried to kill you, she tried to!" Sapphire retorted.

"I do not like her romantically."

"Then?"

"There's someone else I like, and that person is a barbaric, wild girl."

With that, Sapphire's anger faded, before she asked with a small blush, "Now who's that, wimp?"

* * *

**#4. Heart-to-heart**

"I'm actually in love with her, in love!" Ruby declared to no one, before sighing.

"Confess to her, then, stupid." came a voice, which caused Ruby to jump.

Ruby turned around to see his father at the doorway of his room, expression stoic. Ruby blushed before awkwardly scratching his hat.

"How do I do that?" Ruby asked, deciding not to comment on his father's sudden comment.

"You be romantic, I thought you should know." Norman said, slapping Ruby on the back, maybe a little too hard.

"How did you confess to Mom?"

"I took her out for a dinner." Norman answered.

"I don't think she'll like that," Ruby muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**#5. Confession**

"Sappphire." Ruby started hesitantly.

"Yeah?" The girl replied.

"You know, that time at Mirage Island?" Ruby asked softly.

"Uh huh." Sapphire said, suddenly looking a lot more interested in the conversation.

"I guess I got my memories back..." Ruby fibbed, still playing along with his invented 'amnesia'.

"Oh, so?" Sapphire teased, something which was so unlike her, Ruby noted.

"I... really like... you." Ruby mumbled.

"What? Speak louder, prissy boy." Sapphire said gruffly.

"I really like you!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, okay."

"What?"

"I like you too, Ruby." Sapphire replied bluntly, blushing a little.

"I got... a little something for you..." Ruby said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

Ruby carefully took out the necklace. A ruby and sapphire formed the heart, and it was on a silver chain. Ruby put it on for Sapphire, who was grinning.

"It looks nice on you." Ruby said, smiling.

"Ya think?" Sapphire answered, brushing her bang away, before blushing bright red.

"Yes, I think."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
